Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 086
まぬ | romaji = Hirumanu Ketsui | japanese translated = Unyielding Resolve | english = Against All Odds | japanese air date = December 20, 2015 | english air date = November 15, 2016 | german air date = March 4, 2017 | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Katsumi Ono | animation director = Yuya Kawamura }} "Against All Odds", known as "Unyielding Resolve" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 20, 2015 and in Australia on November 15, 2016. Nicktoons aired on June 4, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 21, 2017. Summary Yugo spots Yuri on the roof of the Duel Palace, and identifies him as the one who kidnapped Rin. Yuri leaps away, causing Yugo to give chase on his Duel Runner. Melissa Trail notices what's happening, and Jean-Michel Roget, who had been watching the duel, bangs his fist, unhappy that Celina lost even with his interference, and knows that he can no longer count on her in his plans. He calls to Security around the Duel Palace. Meanwhile, Yuri is standing on a moving D-Up truck similar to one in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He wonders if "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" took him to Yugo; the latter has already caught up on his Duel Runner. Yuri responds with a sigh, then jumps from the top of the truck onto a boat under the road bridge. Yugo curses, and speeds up on the road. Yuya, meanwhile, is still staring at "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", wondering why he was dueling Celina. Was it a dream? But then he remembers watching Yugo's duel with Sylvio and doing the same thing. His "Odd-Eyes" card glowed, and he appeared to be part of Yugo's duel. He wonders if he and Yugo are linked by consciousness. Just then, he realises that Yugo's win sentences Celina to the Underground Labor Facility. Remembering what Roget told him, Yuya determines that Celina's in trouble. Celina herself, having changed back to her normal outfit, is being led to the waste treatment facility by two burly men, and seems casual about arriving at her destination. Just then, two "Goyo Catapult" charge in from behind and knock out the two men. Celina quickly retrieves and activates her Duel Disk, only for a Sector Security officer to spray nerve gas directly at her face; she falls to the ground. Unable to move, Celina curses at the turn of events; the officer, accompanied by two others, report to their boss that they've acquired their target. One of the officers then picks Celina up by the waist and carries her under his arm. Celina finds herself unable to struggle; her voice also slurred by the gas that was sprayed on her face. She then sees someone in the distance. Riley is staring the officers down by himself. The officers tell him to clear off; Riley responds by activating his Duel Disk, and joining the duel on 2000 Life Points. The officers laugh at the 0 ATK "Film Magician" that Riley Normal Summons; Celina weakly calls for Riley to stay out of the duel and run the other way. Riley decides to explain "Film Magician's" effect. One of the officers deduces that it means Riley's monster can attack anything and not be destroyed. The officer carrying Celina throws her back to the ground, and remarks that Riley might be one of those Commons that watched Shinji's and Crow's duels. The officer in the middle taunts Riley. Riley thinks to himself that, since Jack Atlas was a Common who rose to the top, and a single card was the reason he did it, then Riley must do the same: not run away, and fight for himself, and his team. He declares that Security will not take Celina away. The officers continue to taunt Riley; the one that was carrying Celina, taking the next turn. He summons "Jutte Fighter" and "Jutte Lord", then tunes them to Synchro Summon his copy of "Goyo Catapult". He uses his "Catapult's" effect to discard a card and burn Riley for 600 of his Life Points, noting that an invincible monster cannot save Riley. Celina weakly calls out to Riley again as the officer ends his turn. The overweight officer in the middle goes next, and draws. He activates his "Catapult's" effect, burning Riley for another 600 Life Points, before ending his turn. The third officer, to the left of the overweight one in the middle, goes next. Ignoring Celina's plea to stop, he activates his "Catapult" to leave Riley at a perilous 200 Life Points. Riley is thrown off his feet. The third officer ends his turn; the first one notes that even though they are giving Riley a turn, he seems done with. The third officer agrees, saying that Commons are all bark and no bite. However, Riley is back on his feet. He draws, and begins proceedings by activating "Nightmare Critical Loop". Riley uses it to Tribute his "Film Magician"; the officers wonder why he did so, but the third one thinks he's just a troublemaker like all Commons. Riley thinks back to how brother Declan intended to take on six members of Security by himself at the High Council hall, before telling him to hurry to Celina's location and rescue her from Roget. Riley had taken this by surprise; Declan reminded him that Moon Shadow told him where the underground is. Riley understood, and quickly left. One of the officers tried to stop Riley, but Declan's "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" stopped him with its whip, and Declan told the officer to focus on beating him (in the dub, Declan says Riley is of no concern to the officer, and that he is "a different story"). This allowed Riley to keep running, knowing that he now has a duty to protect Celina. Back in the present, Riley summons "C/C Critical Eye". He once again tells Security that they won't have Celina, then activates "Montage Fusion". Using only "Critical Eye" as material due to "Montage Fusion's" effect, much to the shock of the first officer, Riley Fusion Summons "C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle". Riley has "Rock Sword of Battle" attack the first officer's "Catapult", increasing its ATK by the total ATK of all EARTH monsters his opponents control. "Catapult" is destroyed and the first officer is thrown out of the duel. The officers are confident that Riley will end his turn so that they can finish them off, but Riley tells them to remember why he Tributed a monster using "Nightmare Critical Loop". He can use its other effect to Tribute "Rock Sword of Battle" to re-summon "Critical Eye". He then activates "Critical Tuning", which treats "Critical Eye" as a Tuner monster and reduces one "Catapult's" Level to 3, then allows "Critical Tuning" to be treated as a copy of that "Catapult" as Synchro Material. Using "Critical Eye" and "Critical Tuning", Riley Synchro Summons "C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle". The overweight officer is stunned that Riley was able to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. Riley proceeds to use "Rock Blaster of Battle's" effect to reduce the overweight officer's "Catapult" to zero. "Rock Blaster of Battle" then attacks the weakened "Catapult", increasing its ATK by the total Level of all EARTH monsters Riley's opponents control, multiplied by 200. This removes the overweight officer from the duel. Riley tells the last remaining officer, "There's only one of you left!" and continues the "Nightmare Critical Loop", Tributing "Rock Blaster of Battle" to revive his "Critical Eye". RIley finally activates "Critical Overlay", allowing "Critical Eye" to match the last officer's "Catapult's" Level, and "Critical Overlay" be treated as a monster with the same Level. As Celina comes to expect, Riley then overlays "Critical Eye" with "Critical Overlay" to Xyz Summon the Rank 6 "C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle". Riley detaches an Overlay Unit from "Rock Armor of Battle", allowing it to gain ATK equal to half the combined DEF of all EARTH monsters on the field. Riley has "Rock Armor of Battle" attack the final "Catapult" and knock out the last remaining officer. Celina, still unable to stand, is surprised that Riley was able to take out three enemies with Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. She notes that Riley used to be so frightened before. Just then, Moon Shadow appears, confirming that Riley has indeed changed. Moon Shadow hears Roget's voice from one of the fallen officer's helmets, and decides to speak through it. Roget hears that Moon Shadow has taken Celina from him (in the dub, Moon Shadow introduces himself to Roget as "Your undoing"), then consults his officers at the High Council for their update. Unfortunately, he gets no response. Just then, Declan informs Roget that he has defeated all of the officers at the High Council, and led the five councillors to their safety. (In the dub, Declan taunts Roget about his officers and says that Roget should have sent more men.) As a white-suited High Council worker cuffs a Security officer's hands, Gael wonders why Declan didn't come to their aid sooner. Gray thinks he was biding for time so that Riley can escape and do his job. Azul says Declan should have prioritized their safety over Celina's. White Taki notes that in the tug of war between Declan Akaba and Jean-Michel Roget, Akaba has taken the lead. after defeating Sector Security at the High Council.]] Declan says that he can tell that Roget failed to get Celina. He vows that Roget will have neither Zuzu nor Celina, let alone Duel Academy (in the dub, Declan doesn't mention Duel Academy, instead he says "Any more brilliant plans you'd like me to ruin?"). Roget curses that even with all his power over New Domino City, he cannot get what he wants? Roget vows that he will, and switches the transmission to the where Sergey's surgery is taking place. The surgeon in charge says he is done; Roget orders Sergey to be dispatched to the High Council at once. Roget sits back on his seat, thinking to himself that he will take Zuzu and Celina with him, no matter what Declan does. Sergey will be the one who finishes off Declan and the High Council, and for that to happen, people's attention must turn to the Friendship Cup. Melissa Trail announces a "big surprise" to the audience at the Duel Palace, some of them already planning to leave. She says that the tournament organisers have allowed the first Friendship Cup semi-final to take place this evening. The Topsiders are excited about a night race, and even some Commons are thrilled at being allowed to stay and watch, as it means they don't have to pay to get in the next day. Meanwhile, Sora overlooks what appears to be the Sector Security headquarters, and deduces that Yuya is being held inside. Yuya looks at his "Odd-Eyes" again, and recalls the night he first saw Yugo. It seemed to be calling out, when Yugo's dragon was battling Yuto's dragon. When it happened, Yuya felt his chest burn. And then, Yuto disappeared and is now a part of his consciousness. He wonders what the connection is with the boys that look like him, and their dragons. Just then, an officer opens the door to Yuya's cell and leads him out. Sam leads Crow out of his room at the High Council penthouse, the latter wondering why the semi-final has been moved forward. Sam says that he doesn't know. Meanwhile, Declan thinks to himself about the events so far. Riley saved Celina, and Roget does not have Zuzu. Declan therefore has what Roget needs, and thinks about his next move. (In the dub, Declan does not mention Zuzu or Celina; he merely says that Roget's plan is falling into pieces. A close up of Declan's face where his glasses shine is also cut.) A full army of Security personnel and vehicles, including the truck carrying Sergey, show up outside of the High Council building, as instructed by Roget, who muses to himself that once he has wiped off Declan and the High Council, Celina and Zuzu will be his, and not even Duel Academy can stop him. (In the dub, Roget addresses Declan and says he will "knock him off his high horse") Roget puts the white king piece in place on the chessboard, and says that he'll be king of this dimension. Meanwhile, Riley and Moon Shadow are moving swiftly, the latter also carrying Celina on his back. Yugo is at a nearby Commons street, still looking for Yuri. And finally, Melissa announces the first semi-final of the Friendship Cup: Yuya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan. Featured Duels Riley Akaba vs. Sector Security Two of the three Sector Security officers control one copy of "Goyo Catapult" (800/2800) in Attack Position and all three have 4000 LP. Riley joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Riley: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Riley Riley Normal Summons "Film Magician" (0/0), which cannot be destroyed by battle and may make its ATK equal to the ATK of any monster that battles it during the Damage Step. Turn 5: Security #1 Security #1 Normal Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). Security #1 tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Catapult (800/2800) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, letting him send a monster from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 600 damage once per turn. He sends "Sasumata Gardna" (Riley: 2000 → 1400 LP). Turn 6: Security #2 Security #2 activates the effect of his own "Goyo Catapult", sending the "Sasumata Gardna" in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 600 damage (Riley: 1400 → 800 LP). Turn 7: Security #3 Security #3 activates the effect of his own "Goyo Catapult", sending the "Stygian Security" in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 600 damage (Riley: 800 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Riley Riley draws "C/C Critical Eye" He activates "Nightmare Critical Loop", which lets him Tribute a monster once per turn. He Tributes "Film Magician". Riley's hand contains "Montage Fusion", "Critical Tuning", "Critical Overlay", and "De-Fusion". Riley Normal Summons "Critical Eye" (1400/1000). He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Montage Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster as long as both him and his opponent control the required Fusion Material Monsters by using only his monster as a Material. Since Security #1 controls an EARTH monster, he fuses his "Critical Eye" to Fusion Summon "C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle" (2400/???) in Attack Position. "Rock Sword" attacks and destroys Security #1's "Goyo Catapult", with its effect increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other EARTH monsters on the field ("Rock Sword" 2400 → 4800; Security #1: 4000 → 0 LP). As he Tributed a monster with "Nightmare Critical Loop" this turn, Riley activates its other effect, letting him Tribute a monster that was Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summoned using "Critical Eye" as a Material and to Special Summon "Critical Eye" from his Graveyard. He Tributes "Rock Sword" to Special Summon "Critical Eye" (1400/1000). As he controls "Critical Eye", Riley activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Critical Tuning", letting him change the Level of an opponent's monster, depending on what its current Level is. He targets Security #2's "Goyo Catapult", whose Level is 6, so it is changed to 3. Then, he may treat "Critical Tuning" as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as the targeted monster and treat "Critical Eye" as a Tuner monster with its effects negated. Finally, he may Synchro Summon a monster using "Critical Eye" and "Critical Tuning" as the Materials, but the Summoned monster will be destroyed during the End Phase. He tunes the Level 3 "Critical Tuning" with the Level 3 "Critical Eye" to Synchro Summon "C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle" (2200/???) in Attack Position. Riley activates the effect of "Rock Blaster", letting him decrease an opponent's monster's ATK by 1000 once per turn (Security #2's "Goyo Catapult" 800 → 0). "Rock Blaster" attacks and destroys Security 2's "Goyo Catapult", with its effect increasing its ATK equal to the total Levels of all EARTH monsters currently on the field x 200, except itself ("Rock Blaster" 2200 → 4000, Security #2: 4000 → 0 LP). Riley Tributes "Rock Blaster" using the effect of "Nightmare Critical Loop", Special Summoning "Critical Eye" (1400/1000) from his Graveyard. As he controls "Critical Eye", he activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Critical Overlay", letting him change an opponent's monster Level depending on its current Level. He targets the Level 6 "Goyo Catapult", changing it to Level 6. Then, he may treat "Critical Overlay" and "Critical Eye" as monsters with the same Type, Level, Attribute, ATK and DEF as the target with their effects negated. Finally, he may Xyz Summon a monster using "Critical Eye" and "Critical Overlay" as the Materials, but the Summoned monster will be destroyed during the End Phase. Riley overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Rock Armor", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Rock Armor" by half of the combined DEF of all EARTH monsters on the field (2500 → 4900). "Rock Armor" attacks and destroys "Goyo Catapult" (Security #3: 4000 → 0 LP). Declan Akaba vs Sector Security 's "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" and "D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga".]] Declan controls "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" (2200/3000) and "D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga" (3500/3000) in Attack Position and he has three cards in his hand. He is facing at least six Sector Security officers. His opponents do not control any monsters. While neither the beginning nor the rest of the Duel is shown, Declan wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Riley activates the effect of "C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle", which increases its ATK by a value equal to the total Levels of all EARTH monsters on the field x 200, its original ATK is shown as 2000 instead of 2200, but it then gains 2000 ATK instead of 1800, putting the total value back to where it should have been. * Throughout the Duel, the card text size of "Montage Fusion" consistency changes from the hand, to the activation and copying the appearance of the monster. In other languages